Dor-en-Ernil
The Swan-Knights of Dor-en-Ernil. Dor-en-Ernil is heavily influenced by the elves that migrated south to the region. According to legend, three great elven Houses integrated into the local population. House Calarind spread into the hills of the northern territories while the other Houses moved into more distant regions of Dor-en-Ernil. House Tinuviel settled in the southern peninsula and became famous for its great seafarers. House Undomiel headed east into the eastern province of Dor-en-Ernil and settled among the many rivers found there. Dor-en-Ernil is a blend of cultures: elven beauty and fairness is combined seamlessly with human adventure and ambition. While their elvish blood may be diluted to the point where they can no longer be considered elves, many inhabitants exhibit elvish traits, and elvish phrases and place-names are common. Government The Swan Knights of Dor-en-Ernil are ruled by the three Houses of Dor-en-Ernil: Tinuviel, Undomiel, and Calarind. The three Lords of Dor-en-Ernil are Lord GalithTinuviel of the Southern Province, Lord DocBrianUndomiel of the Eastern Province, and Lord ArahaelCalarind of the Northern Province. The Lords vote on matters of national importance as well as divide up other duties. Lord GalithTinuviel handles many of the nation's foreign affairs. Lord DocBrianUndomiel is the royal cartographer, overseeing roads, boundaries, and other internal affairs. Lord ArahaelCalarind is the most insightful of the three and handles weighty matters of philosphy. In addition, each of the three Lords is autonomous within their own province, having the power to appoint local mayors and other officials as well as make any other decision regarding their province. Players # GalithTinuviel # MoiraineTinuviel # GlywenTinuviel # DieredonTinuviel # DocBrianUndomiel # CoreeneUndomiel # SharkB8_Undomiel # ArahaelCalarind # NeluiCalarind # ThalionCalarind # Lord Robert Builds Northern Province Lim-Falas An important fishing center for the providence of the People of Dor-en-ernil lying on the North West coast of Dor-en-ernil very near to the Dol-Amroth peninsula.. Originally settled long ago by the native inhabitants, this village gained the advantage of the knowledge and wisdom of Elvish fishing and boat building techniques, enabling the village to become essential to the economy of the Calarind and Dor-en-ernil. Lim-Falas lies on what remains of the "Old Coast Road". Once a busy thoroughfare, vital to trade in the the area, closely hugging the beaches of the North West coast of Dor-en-ernil, this road is barely discernible now, consisting of various intrusions to the landscape and some residual stone and gravel paving. With the creation of the well made primary road running from Tarnost to Edhellond to the Dol-Amroth Peninsula, this old road quickly fell out of use and into disrepair. Recently, Lim-Falas has embarked on a restoration project to restore portions of the Old Cost Road. Currently that project has resulted in rebuilding the road from Lim-Falas to Tin-Lhorinn, A House Tinuviel fortress holding. This is due the the close proximity of the two builds to the Calarind/Tinuviel borders. Pictured here is the "Great House", serving as the administrative and community meeting center of the inhabitants of Lim-Falas. Also, seen is the main boat house.. The bridge in the picture leads across the river to the residential district, allowing the residents easy access to an inland coastal lake and its tranquil view. Edhellond The Northern Province is also noted for Edhellond, the Capitol of Dor-en-Ernil. This great city of Lore is located near the fast travel point for Edhellond. Although located in the northern province of Dor-en-Ernil, this city is considered its own district and does not fall under the control of a single Lord. The mayor of Edhellond is GlywenTinuviel. Southern Province Ost-en-Peredhil is the home to House Tinuviel and governing seat of the southern province of Dor-en-Ernil. This picture shows one of the armories located in this large city. Eastern Province Elrithranduil is the gate city as you enter Dor-en-Ernil traveling south from Gondor. This city is the cultural welcoming center for Dor-en-Ernil. This city is located in the eastern province of Dor-en-Ernil, however, as in Edhellond, Elrithranduil is a separate district. The mayor of Elrithranduil is MoiraineTinuviel. Tol Beredalf is the capital of the eastern province and is home to House Undomiel. The city is built on a fortified island in the middle of the Cuilagar River, a major river that meanders through most of eastern and northern Dor-en-Ernil before emptying into the great Anduin River. The city was originally built as a safe harbor fort for riverboat merchants heading inland from the Mouth of Anduin. Over time, the city was built into the gleaming towers it is now famous for and was renamed Tol Beredalf, which translates to "Island of the Swan Towers." The heavy walls of Tarnost are reminiscent of those found in ancient Arnor, but the buildings inside have an elven influence. Tarnost is built near the Tarnost waypoint and functions as a neutral "safe zone" for trade. The mayor of Tarnost is Lord Robert. Emond's Field is a lovely town situated halfway between Elrithranduil and Tol Beredalf. It serves as a resupply point for those travelling south through the province. Stay at the Winespring Inn for the best hospitality. CoreeneUndomiel is the mayor of Emond's Field. Gwenyn Hobas ("Twin Harbors" in Sindarin) is a critical fortification situated on the mouth of the Cuilagar River. The word "Cuilagar" comes from the Sinarin for "lifeblood", and the river that Gwenyn Hobas protects serves as the lifeblood of the Eastern Province. Thus, every ship moving inland on the river must pass under the scrutiny of the great arches of Gwenyn Hobas. Treaties and Relations Dor-en-Ernil is willing to aid anyone who has a just cause. Dor-en-Ernil has a formal treaty with Gondor. This treaty declares Dor-en-Ernil as an independent but closely allied nation. Dor-en-Ernil will come to Gondor's aid and Gondor will reciprocate. Since the Dol Amroth peninsula is still part of Gondor, Dor-en-Ernil will aid Dol Amroth in times of need as well. Dor-en-Ernil maintains a diplomatic embassy building at the Dol Amroth waypoint as a symbol of mutual support. Dor-en-Ernil has had minor skirmishes with the Uruk-hai of Isengard. These skirmishes never escalated to war; rather, a boundary treaty was declared and the two nations currently enjoy cordial relations. Dor-en-Ernil maintains good relations with the other good nations such as the High Elves and the Rangers. Dor-en-Ernil determined that the war against the invading "Republic of Dol Amroth" to be a just cause and supports Gondor's claim to the tiny Dol Amroth peninsula. It does not recognize the claims of legitimacy that the "Republic" has made. Server History Dor-en-Ernil (except the Dol Amroth peninsula) was declared an independent nation by the 5th King of Gondor in July 2015. This was reiterated by the 6th King of Gondor via a formal treaty in December 2015. In August 2016, under the reign of King Liodir, Dor-en-Ernil was reunited with Dol Amroth and the Gondorian homeland and once again is ruled by the Prince of Dol Amroth and the king, as the Lords of Dor-en-Ernil chose to sail to the west, probably never to return. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Good Category:Men Category:Disbanded Factions